Momentary Life
by ShadowAssasin01
Summary: This is a story that is going to revolve around Baiken and an OC that i made as her brother who she assumes as dead. But what happens when she finds him alive, and he's been turned into a half gear. Full sum. in Chapter2
1. Chapter 1

"_Oniisan, please don't go" cried a girl with pink hair. _

_The boy who she was talking to who had the similar colored hair, but was a head taller turned to her and replied stoically, "Gomen imoutosan, but I must go, in order to protect you."_

"_But niisan, let me fight with you" pleaded the younger girl._

"_Iie, you have already lost an arm and an eye, you are in no condition to be fighting. Don't worry I'll be fine." The boy gives his younger sister a reassuring smile and pats her on her had. "Everything will turn just fine."_

_The girl looks up at her brother questioningly, "Are you sure?"_

_The elder brother looks down at her, "Of course, I'll be back before you even miss me. Now just stay there." And with that the boy runs off into the Gear infested Japanese Colony._

Baiken slowly sits up in her futon. "Ugh, that dream again. Why doesn't that memory just go away? My brother died on that day, deserted me." Baiken holds her Futon covers in rage, "And its all them damn Gears fault. They took away everything, my country AND my brother. For this, I won't rest until I have killed every last one of them." With that in mind the red headed woman got up and returned to her journey.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end to the Introduction Part 1. I know its short, but it was only meant to introduce one of the stars of my fic. The next chapter will be the second introduction, in which I'll Introduce the second star of my fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: This is a story that is going to revolve around Baiken and an OC that i made as her brother who she assumes as dead. But what happens when she finds him alive, and he's been turned into a half gear, and what this? his girlfriend is a half gear as well? How will Baiken react to this? Will sibling love prevail

Second Chapter is finally up. This Chapter will introduce my OC, and his background. Also I should mention that Bridget is a girl in my fic, being me and my friends are still undergoing a debate over Bridget's gender. In the end majority decided that I should make Bridget a girl in this fic, so enjoy

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A lonely pink headed boy wanders around the flaming remnants of the Japanese Colony looking for any sign of the aggressor. Slowly he looks around, hand constantly on the hilt of his Katana waiting for a possible attack. After a while of walking around he decides to give up looking and return to his sister being he can't find the intruders. But right as he is about to turn around something catches his eyes, he sees a man walking with a group of humanoid type creatures, with blood red eyes and bandaged heads. Their arms had to span from their shoulders all the way down to their ankles and on the end of their fingers were sharp long nails. Leading the creatures was a man slightly shorter than the creatures wearing a white coat and a white cloak that covers up the majority of his body. The boy notices that they are heading towards him and quickly runs down a nearby alley in order to come up with a strategy to ambush his intruders._

_'Hmmm, the best way would obviously take out the minions first with one swift technique and then go after the leader. But how much minions were there, and how much can I take out from this alley. Hmmm, probably one row, meaning I'll need to use two techniques. Sigh, what a hassle.'_

_The boy patiently waits in the alley waiting for the intruders to walk by and fall into his ambush. First he saw the leader walk by then the first row of minions. 'Now's my chance.' The boy unsheathes his sword and it starts to glow green with wind energy. "AIR SLICE" he swings the sword vertically producing a vertical blade of wind that slices through the first row. In the state of confusion he runs out and faces the minions. His sword glows green with wind energy again, "KAMAITACHI." He swings his sword creating a violent crosswind of wind blades. The screams of the gears fill the night as they get sliced into minced meat. He then turns around to the leader angrily, "Now its your turn to die."_

_The man replies, "Is that so child? You have a big bark for such a young boy. Let's see if you can back it up."_

"_OF COURSE I CAN!" and with that he charges angrily towards That Man and he easily sidesteps it and then jumps back to evade a horizontal slash. "Is that the best that you can do? You're nothing but a small dog with a bark bigger than its bite."_

"_I'LL SHOW YOU WHO HAS A SMALL BARK!" his sword starts glowing Green and Red, "FIRE STORM." The boy swings his sword vertically upwards causing a Fire Tornado swirls upwards around That Man. "That'll show you who has a small bite." Sheaths sword._

"_That was a very impressive attack…now only if I was still there to get hit by it" came a voice from behind him. Slowly the boy turned around with the most horrified expression possible, "h..oow d..id...you escape?" stuttered the frightened boy._

"_What happened to that expression of pure hate and anger you had just now? Right now you look like a scared school child who is about to be beaten up by a school yard bully. Or maybe you have finally come to the realization that you will not be able to defeat me." That Man swiftly punched the boy in his stomach sending him stumbling back almost winded. The punch was followed by a kick right in the boys face sending him sliding along the ground on his back._

_The boy slowly gets up, "I will not lose to you. I can not lose to you."_

_That Man starts laughing, "Say what you want, but I'm a busy man and I don't have time to play child's game with a boy." That Man then starts charging up a high powered energy beam in his hand. "Gamma Ray." The ray was fired off and all the boy could do is raise his sword in defense. As soon as the beam hit the sword it started to crack._

'_Shit this isn't a good situation. Looks like I wont be able to win this one. Gomen imoutosan looks like I wont be able to return to you.' The blade shattered into a million pieces and exposed the boy to the full force of the beam. After the beam cleared the slightly charred body of the boy laid limp on the ground. That Man looks down on the remains, "And that's what happens when a boy tries to be a man." He turns around and starts to walk away. But then he hears a noise behind him. He slowly turns around to see the boy slowly picking himself up off of the floor. Now it was That Man's turn to be afraid. As he looked at the boy, he saw all his wounds closing up, but the most frightening part was the evil, almost demonic look the boy had on his face. On top of that there was a pair of black feathered wings slowly emerging from his back. And lastly, the sword that had just broken mere seconds ago, was now emitting and the dark energy was slowly rebuilding the blade, but instead of it being silver, it was pure black, an evil black._

"_What the hell is this?"_

_The boy smirks, "You don't looks to healthy. Is that the look of fear I detect? Are you afraid of this dog that has such a small bite?"_

"_Hah, me afraid of you. Dream on boy, I will never be afraid of you, just like you will never be able to defeat me."_

"_Heh, we'll see about that." The boy starts flapping his wings causing wind energy to gather along with it. That Man starts to brace for the possible attack. "DARK WIND." The boy starts to violently flap his wings sending one large gust of wind at That Man causing him to lose his balance as well as his guard. The boy saw this as his opportunity and rushed towards That Man, sword drawn. He slices vertically and then horizontally. Then he follows up with two diagonal slices that form an X on top of the cross he had already made. He then steps back._

_That Man looks down at where the slices where made and sees no cuts. "Ha, like I said you aren't even strong enough to lay a scratch on me."_

_The boy looks at him stoically, "That's because the slices weren't made for external damage, it was made for internal damage."_

_That Man's eyes widen as he is told this, as blood starts to trickle out of his mouth. Then he goes down on one knee and starts to violently cough up blood. The boy looks down at him, "This looks like the end for you, I will now deal the final blow to you."_

_That Man looks up, "Not now, I'll make you regret this day next time we meet." And with that, That Man vanishes. The boy looks at where That Man was and silently curses himself for letting That Man escape. Then the boy starts to revert to his normal self, and his sword goes from black back to silver. Also a symbol engraved itself on the middle of his forehead. The wings also retracted back into his back and his face turned back into his normal innocent look and after he fully reverted he fainted onto the floor._

A boy lazily sits up in his bad. Yawns. "Damn, what a dream, must've been something Bridget put in my food. BRIDGET WAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN MY FOOD LAST NIGHT. WHATEVER IT WAS MADE ME HAVE A BAD DREAM."

An angry voice responded, "DON'T BLAME MY FOOD FOR YOUR STUPID DREAMS SOUSUKE."

Sousuke's POV

'Hmm, I guess I should explain about how I got in this predicament. Well, first off, I found Bridget getting picked on by a group of boy's. For some reason they were calling her a transvestite which makes me wonder about her…but that's a different story, anyways I couldn't let her get picked on so I rescued her and she's been helping out since around my place of employment which doubles as my residence. If your wondering, my line of work is assassin, once in a while I let Bridget take a mission, but she's usually just the secretary. And as for me I'm just your average boy with a weird sign on his fore head with wings that pop out of his back and in real tight jam's blanks out and wakes up surrounded by blood, but yeah, mostly normal.

Author POV

An angry blond girl steps into Sousuke's room, "HURRY UP AND GET OUT OF BED YOU LAZY BUMB BEFORE YOUR BREAKFAST GOES COLD AND YOU BLAME IT FOR GIVING YOU BAD DAYDREAMS. Plus you just got new job."

Sousuke lets out heavy sigh, "Yeah, yeah, I'll be right out there, now get out of my room so that I can get changed."

Bridget rolls her eyes and turns around to leave, "Like I want to watch you getting changed."

A few seconds later Sousuke emerges from his room and sits down to his breakfast, "So what's this new job anyways?"

Bridget looks up from modifying her Yo-Yo's, "Well there's two of them, one is to kill some Gear on the Mayship and the other is to capture some Japanese person who escaped from a Colony."

Sousuke leans back in his chair in thought, "Well, I think I'll do the first one, after all I'm an assassin not some lost and found worker, and you can do the second one."

"Whhaaatt, why do I have to be stuck with the boring job ?

"Because first, you have no way of getting up to the Mayship and secondly, I'm the boss around here and I say that's the mission your doing."

Bridget goes back to working on her Yo-yo's mumbling a couple of incoherent phrases. Sousuke finishes his breakfast, "Now, if you excuse me I have a ship to catch." And with that Sousuke runs out of the building.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 2. Plz R&R


End file.
